


Avengers High School

by AutisticNugget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce is a pedo, Bed-Wetting, Bucky can barely speak English, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Frigga is a good mum, Joseph Rogers is a shit father, M/M, Odin is a shit father, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Wetting, child prostitution, sarah is a good mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticNugget/pseuds/AutisticNugget
Summary: This story follows teen versions of avengers characters and there will be gayness and som straightness. A lot of shit happens especially inappropriate shit
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	1. Opening and character introductions

(Btw I'm Australian so that's what the school schedule is going to be based off of oh and the underlined stuff is said from a narrator PS the twins still have powers and Loki, Thor, Odin and Frigga are still gods) 

The school schedule is   
9:00-10:06 class  
10:06-11:07 class  
11:07-11:37 recess  
11:37-12:38 class  
12:38-1:39 class  
1:39-2:09 lunch  
2:09-3:10 class

Scott Lang  
•social butterfly   
•straight   
•troublemaker 

Bruce Banner  
•anger issues   
•straight   
•interested in science 

Bucky Barnes  
•quiet kid  
•loner  
•violent when need be or provoked

Clint Barton  
•friendly  
•Athletic   
•bi

Loki laufeyson   
•introvert  
•bookworm   
•pan

Natasha Romanoff  
•friendly  
•extrovert   
•secretive 

Peter Parker  
•nerdy  
•talkative  
•bi

Pietro Maximoff  
•introvert  
•athletic  
•gay

Wanda Maximoff  
•introvert  
•smart  
•pan

Sam Wilson  
•straight   
•extrovert   
•friendly 

Stephen strange  
•smart  
•people's person  
•bi

Thor odinson  
•extra extrovert  
•cuddle bear  
•straight 

Tony stark   
•nerdy  
•smart ass  
•bi

Jarvis Stark   
•smart  
•smart ass  
•straight 

Btw Nick occasionally picks on Bucky 

One year gone, a new one starts which for some students at Minune high is the best thing and for others it's the worst thing the new year could bring. 

This story starts the morning of the first day of a new school year but before we follow the story of what these not so average teens get up to in there not so average school you get to meet the main students of our story let's start with...


	2. Thor and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki getting ready for school in the morning

"Come on brother!" Thor yells from downstairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Loki replies while coming down the stairs and putting his school bag on his back

"Loki make sure you have something to eat" the boys mother, Frigga says looking up from her book

"will do" Loki reassures while grabbing an apple with the dagger he got for Christmas 

"Loki how many times? No daggers at school" Frigga says giving Loki a disappointed look, Loki looks to his mother with a pleading expression 

"your mother's decision is final so go put the damn thing away" the boys father instructed while walking into the kitchen and glaring at Loki. 

Loki was never one to argue with Odin so he ran up stairs to put away the dagger. Once Loki was up the stairs Odin turned to Thor "father" Thor greeted

"good morning my boy" Odin greets giving Thor a loving smile 

"Odin what have I said about picking favourites with the boys?" Frigga asked walking up the stairs towards Loki's room. 

Thor walked off to the lounge room to find his school stuff and as he does he hears his father grumbling to himself. 

When Frigga reaches the outside of Loki's room she can hear the distinct sound of daggers being thrown into a wall.

After a second she gently knocks on the door

"what!" Loki demands while still throwing his daggers around

"Loki it's me I just want to talk" Frigga says sweetly, after a few seconds Frigga hears the click of the door unlocking, she walks in being cautious of possible flying daggers

"hey sweetie, what's up?" Frigga asks sitting down on Loki's bed and putting her hand on his shoulder. After a moment Loki quickly turns to Frigga with an annoyed expression

"Odin, Odin is what's up" Loki spat before turning away, Frigga sighs

"dear, you know he's just grumpy" she says trying -and failing- to make the situation better 

“Brother, we have to go or we’ll miss the bus” Thor says from the doorway, Loki groans in disapproval but gets up and goes with Thor. 

"Have a good day Thor" Odin said from the kitchen, Frigga glares at her husband

"have a good day boys" she said sweetly as her sons went through the door heading towards the bus stop at the end of the street.


	3. Pietro and Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins getting ready for school

"Wanda what are you doing?" Pietro asked from the door way of his sisters room

"I can't find my phone, have you seen it?" Wanda asked in a slight panic while throwing her pillows and blankets onto the floor

"no I haven't seen your phone" Pietro turns to walk away

"can you at least help me look?" Wanda asks slightly annoyed, Pietro sighs then runs around the house at super speed looking for his twins phone. 

"Here" Pietro throws his sisters phone onto her bed "it was in the kitchen" he says blankly "now let's go we're going to be late" the boy says after running at super speed to his room and getting his bag

"I haven't had breakfast though" Wanda complains walking out of her room, Pietro sighs putting his bag back down

"stay here I'll be back in a second" and with that Wanda is just stood alone in the hallway but only for a second for Pietro returned only 2 seconds after he left and he returned with 2 small bags of McDonald's

"here" Pietro says giving Wanda a bag before picking up his school bag

"eat it on the way we're going to be late" he says grabbing the house keys from the hall table.


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint getting ready

It was around 6 when Clint's mother woke to the sound of someone outside, she let out a sigh and got up out of bed putting on her dressing gown and slippers. 

She walked outside to find her son shooting his bow and arrow into a target he had hung on a tall tree "Clint it's 6 in the morning what are you doing? How long have you been up?" She asked with the type of concern only a mother could have for there child,

"oh hi mum, I haven't been out here long" Clint answered while taking the arrows out of the target

"come on inside I'll make breakfast" the boys mother said before turning and walking back into the house. 

At around 7:30 Clint has eaten breakfast, showered, packed his lunch, fed the dog and he still had 30 minutes before he left so he just went back outside to his bow and target. 

When the 30 minutes past Clint began packing up the equipment and heading back inside to get his bag

"you best be quick or you'll miss the bus" his mum said handing him his lunch that he left in kitchen

"ok, bye mum!" Clint called as he walked through the door


	5. Scott, Sam and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Sam and Steve getting ready

Sarah had waited for about an hour and a half for the three boys to wake up but nothing happened so she had to get them up herself. 

She walked to Steve's room, opening the door seeing empty cups, bowls of snack food and fizzy drink bottles everywhere

"boys!" Sarah yelled spooking awake Sam and Steve but Scott was still asleep

"good morning sleepy heads, can you two wake up sleeping beauty over there" Sarah said pointing to Scott

"yea sure thing ma" Steve said kicking his blankets off of himself

"whats for breakfast?" Sam asked rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes

"not much probably toast or cereal, you guys start school today" 

she said leaving the room

"oh shit" Sam said in a panic jumping up and grabbing his school clothes out of his bag and running to the bathroom to shower and get dressed

"Scott!" Steve yelled at his sleeping friend while hitting him with pillows

"what?" Scott asked tiredly

"we have school today" Steve says while looking for his school bag

"oh shit" Scott says getting up and searching for all the school necessities. 

30 minutes later all the boys were dressed and ready so they sat down and had a simple breakfast

"the bus was delayed so if you three are quick enough you'll manage to catch it" Sarah said while washing out her coffee cup, the boys quickly put there dishes in the sink before throwing their bags on their backs and running out the door yelling a goodbye to Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t intentional but all the people in this chapters names start with ‘S’


	6. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have much inspiration for this one so it’s pretty short

Bruce wasn't like most teenagers when it came to the morning he was always up early and ready for school an hour before he had to go to the bus stop, this morning was no different. 

Bruce woke at 5:30 am and spent no time wasting the precious morning. 

After having breakfast Bruce had a shower, got dressed, packed his lunch and packed his school bag so he sat down and watched tv for the remaining hour. 

Once his alarm went off he turned off the tv, grabbed his bag and headed out the door towards the bus stop.


	7. Tony and Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jarvis (Vision) getting ready

"Jarvis can you go wake up your cousin" Jarvis' mum asked while plating up some breakfast

"will do" the young boy answered getting up from the lounge. 

When the boy reached the room he could hear tony snoring from outside his door. He knocked...nothing, he knocked again...still nothing, he knocked even louder...STILL nothing, then he got an idea, Jarvis walked to his room and grabbed the air horn he had brought, when he returned he opened the door and pressed the button on the air horn waking up Tony in a fright

"what the hell Viz?" (Viz is his nickname) tony yelled throwing a pillow at his cousins head

"breakfast" is all the younger boy said before leaving, tony let out a groan before getting up and heading to the kitchen 

"good morning sleepy head" Tony's mother greeted while making her 3rd cup of coffee of the morning, tony sat down at the bench and looked up at the news on the tv while his aunt placed plates in front of him and Jarvis. 

Once the boys ate, they showered, got dressed, gathered their things and went to the car to be driven to school by there butler (yes, butler) Happy. The boys didn't know why they called him happy because he never seemed to be happy or in a joyful mood.


	8. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit had 0% inspiration for this one

"Peter wake up" May called to her Nephew from the kitchen. 

Peter groggily walked over to the table where a plate of food was sat waiting for him

"don't take to long peter you start school today" may reminded while cleaning up some dishes

"ok, thanks may" peter replied, taking a bite out of his waffle. 

After showering and packing everything for the day peter said goodbye to May before running to catch the bus.


	9. Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen getting ready

Today the morning was no different to any other for Stephen; wake up, go to the kitchen, find the 'have a good day' note his mother leaves when she goes to work, have breakfast, shower, get dressed, get packed for school and go to school and that's how it was every morning, even weekends because his mother had him in a 'weekend homeschool group' so there was never a day that Stephan didn't have some form of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess how inspired I was for this one?


	10. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even less inspired

Natashas mornings never have been and never will be eventful. As usual for school mornings Natasha, woke up, had breakfast, showered, got dressed, packed her bag then left for the bus.


	11. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky kinda getting ready

"просыпайся!" (wake up!) A man yelled from outside Buckys room , Bucky groaned but got up out of his uncomfortable bed heading to the door

"you're awake!" A man known as Alexander Pierce called from the dining room table

"come over here" Pierce instructed, Bucky stood still just staring at the man 

"СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!" (Now!) the same man that woke him up yelled from behind him making the boy jump. 

He quickly walked over to Pierce noticing another man at the table and this man is known as Brock Rumlow. 

After a second Bucky noticed Both men had full plates of breakfast food although some had already been eaten. 

Pierce gently grabs the young boys flesh hand making him look at the man

"how was your sleep?" the older man asks caressing the back of the boys had with his thumb. Bucky just stared at the man

"you can speak" Pierce stated while biting a piece of sausage, still holding the boys hand

"so how did you sleep?" Pierce asked again

"al-rig-ht" the boy timidly answered 

"good, that's good" Pierce said

"go shower and get dressed you have school" the man instructed letting go of the boys hand, Bucky didn't leave though he was too busy looking at the men's food, Pierce noticed and grumbled a bit "no" he said to the boy in the type of tone people use when telling off their misbehaving dog

"pl-ple-ease?" Bucky pleaded softly

"i said no, go get dressed" the man said a little more angrily, Bucky gave a disappointed look but left to get his clothes but as always being followed by the man that had yelled at him in Russian. 

Once Bucky was showered and dressed he walked out into the dining area to surprisingly find it completely empty of any living beings, he then spotted a small bit of bacon left on Rumlows plate, at the sight of the food the boys stomach growled, he cautiously walked towards the table looking down the halls for any sign of people, he saw none so he grabbed the bacon and bit into it then he heard foot steps but didn't actually notice them because he was too busy eating the bacon. 

when he swallowed the last bit of bacon it was only then he noticed that he heard footsteps and that someone, well two someone's was standing in the hall looking at him. 

Pierce walked over to him and placed his hand on the boys cheek making him look towards him "did you just steal food? Is that what you did?” Bucky shook his head “Well thats what it looks like you did, you greedy piece of shit" Pierce said getting more annoyed as he spoke, 

rumlow put his hand on the other mans shoulder before whispering something into his ear earning a nod from Pierce, 

brock then walked around Alexander to stand in front of the young boy "now you see, what if I wanted that last piece of bacon and you ate it" Brock said with a false smile "you've been bad, y'know that right?" Brock asked caressing the boys cheek with his thumb. Wham! Then it happened, Brock punched the boy. 

Bucky couldn't help but let out a whimper and when he did Pierce walked over to him and put his hands on the boys cheeks and making him look up at him with tear filled eyes

"stop your crying, it's your fault that happened, see if you didn't want to be punched you shouldnt have stolen that bacon" Pierce said pushing his face slightly

"come on your going to school" Rumlow said pulling Bucky out of the house by his shirt collar.


	12. A new start

The time was 8:30 when the last bus pulled up to the school, as usual on the first day back to school there were groups of children everywhere just talking about their holidays, where they went, what they did, what their favourite present was and so on. 

The last bus was the bus that the kids that live furthest away catch, when the bus doors opened Thor, Loki, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Scott, Sam, Steve, Bruce, Peter, Stephen and Natasha got off the bus and made their way into the school. 

30 minutes later the bell for class went, so the students made their way to the hall to get their new timetables for the year. 

Loki's class had Pietro, Scott, Wanda and some other students. 

Natasha, Steve, Sam, Thor, Clint and other students were in another class. 

Peter, tony, Stephen, Bruce, Jarvis and a couple other students were in the smartest class. 

Loki and the others in his class made their way to 1st period, maths with mr Mandyn. 

It was half way through mr Mandyns lecture on talking while he was teaching when there was a knock at the door, mr mandyn groaned before walking over to the door unlocking and opening it "James" the teacher greeted stepping aside, all the students were looking around it each other. 

After closing the door mr mandyn turned back to his class to see them all watching Bucky, 

"students pay attention" he ordered quietly

"ok I have a worksheet for you to fill out just to get an idea of what you remember from last year" mr mandyn says while handing out the sheets. 

Once Loki was handed his sheet he looked at Bucky who was sat next to him, Loki gasped slightly "you have a black eye again" Loki stated

"y-ye-ah" Bucky stated back

"are you alright?" Loki asked looking at his friend 

"I'm...f-ine...Lo-ki" bucky reassured struggling slightly

"you've gotten worse" Loki said slightly upset, bucky gave his friend a look before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and writing quickly. (If your confused about what's going on I'm gonna explain, Pierce doesn't let Bucky speak so he can't say things, he knows the words, knows the meanings he just can't say them but he can say a few words but still struggles) 

Once he was finished he slid the paper over to Loki who picked it up and started reading 'well Loki that's what happens when you don't speak AT ALL for 6 weeks, and at most speaking normally like 5-10 words a week!' Loki looked back up at Bucky

"I know I'm just upset that it's like that in the first place" Loki said.

"al-right?" Bucky asked pointing to a cut on Loki's arm

"yeah I'm fine I just cut it with a dagger I got for Christmas" loki explained, Bucky nodded

"James, loki stop talking" mr mandyn said

"sorry" Loki said before turning to his work. 

It was now lunch time and students were rushing to get a seat. Once the rush died down Bucky pulled out a note pad from his bag and a pen, and Loki did the same thing. 

During lunch and recess the two were especially non talkative so they just wrote notes to each other

'how was the holidays?' Bucky wrote

'it was fine, but dad was a complete dick, how about you?' Loki wrote back

'oh yea it was wonderful' Bucky wrote, intending a sarcastic tone

'haha but how was it really?" Loki wrote

'it was shit' Bucky wrote back. The two didn't have much else to talk about so they just ate in silence. It wasn't long before someone threw food at Loki and buckys table

"hey Barnes" nick said walking up to the table "I've missed you" nick said mockingly, nick glanced down to the notebook before quickly taking it causing Bucky to stand up and try to take it back 

"hey" Loki said standing up 

"what?" Nick asked

"give it back" loki demanded

"nah I want this one to say it" nick said looking back to Bucky. 

"Come on 'please nick give me back my diary I don't want you reading my secrets' it's easy" nick mocked

"nick" Loki sighed

"just say it and I'll give it back" nick threatened "or maybe I'll have to read a couple pages out loud" he continued, Bucky tried to grab it but it was moved from his reach, at this point everyone was watching

"just say it Barnes" nick said again

"p-plea-se" Bucky said slightly reaching for his book

"nah Barnes not what I told you to say" nick teased

"nick Jesus just give him the book back" loki said stepping forward

"he has to say it" nick countered

"you know he can't" Loki said earning himself a hit in the side from Bucky

"oh right cause your a retard or what?" Nick said

"fine if your not gonna say it I'll have to read a couple pages" Nick threatened

"no" Loki protested 

"why not?" Nick asked flipping through some pages

"pl-lea-se n-no" Bucky pleaded

"let's see 'me and Loki almost got killed' 'this old guy tried to fuck me on the bus'? Oh this ones good 'that boy Steve seems nice i wonder if we could be friends' wow" nick chuckled. 

Bucky could feel the anger building inside him and it just built even more when nick started laughing

"buck I'm just gonna get a teacher" Loki said softly. Bucky didn't hear what Loki said, all of a sudden Bucky launched himself at nick going directly for nicks throat. 

"Bucky!" Loki yelled stepping back slightly. At the same time that buckys real arm was choking nick is metal one was repeatedly punching him in the face despite the yells from the other students for him to stop. 

About a minute past and there was blood everywhere

"James Barnes!" A teacher yelled over the students but Bucky didn't stop

"James I'm calling the cops" the teacher warned holding up his phone but when Bucky didn't stop he sighed and called the cops. 

Loki quickly looked around for anyone he thought was willing to help him "Thor, Steve help me get him off nick" Loki said quickly and with that the two stepped towards Bucky. 

Just as Bucky pulled his arm back to punch nick again Steve grabbed his arm and Thor grabbed his other arm pulling buckys hand from nicks throat despite buckys protesting kicks and screams, 

seeing as though Thor and Steve couldn't fully pull Bucky from nick Loki grabbed onto the bottom of his hoodie and pulled him backwards before Thor and Loki pushed him into Steve's arms

"Steve take him outside?" Loki asked but more told

"yeah sure" Steve agreed before picking Bucky up and quickly walking outside, they were almost followed outside by the other students but were stopped by a group of teachers who they themselves didn't want to go near Bucky when he was like this. 

When Steve got far enough from the door he sat down on the ground with Bucky in his lap who was now crying. 

"It's ok just breathe" Steve soothed rubbing buckys back as he put his head on Steve's shoulder. 

A couple moments later Bucky started breathing steadier

"hey are you ok?" Steve asked

"n-n-no" Bucky said shakily

"do you wanna talk about it?" Steve asked Bucky nodded

"ok, what happened?" Steve asked softly, Bucky sat back from lying on Steve's shoulder and made a motion of writing in a book

"what...oh right I got a book and a pencil in my pocket" Steve said "here" Steve handed the things to Bucky so he could write

"so what happened?" Steve asked again. 

'Me and Loki were writing to each other and nick walked over and he stole my notebook which is also my diary and he tried to get me to say a whole sentence to ask for it back and when I didn't because I can't, he read a couple pages out loud and made fun of me, I'm just not the best at dealing with my emotions so it kinda just happened' once Steve looked back up at Bucky, he saw a teardrop fall from his eye

"hey it's ok" Steve soothed

"I don't actually know your name" Steve chuckled a little

"b-buck-y-y" Bucky struggled

"well Bucky you probably know me but anyway I'm Steve" Steve greeted giving Bucky a smile

"s-s-st-" Bucky sighed disappointed "are you trying to say Steve?" Steve asked with a smile, Bucky nodded

"you don't have to" Bucky shook his head 

"ok just go slowly" Steve said

"s-ste" Bucky started "good! That's good" Steve praised, Bucky smiled

"st-e-ve" Bucky said smiling "s-Steve" Bucky said triumphantly. 

All of a sudden Bucky leans in and kisses steve. 

When he pulls away he's met with a shocked yet pleased face.

"I guess you wanted to be more than friends" Steve joked, Bucky laid his head on Steve's shoulder, embarrassed

"sorry" Steve said softly. 

About 10 minutes later Loki and Thor walked outside 

"hey" Steve greeted softly

"hey" Loki said sitting next to Steve 

"hello" Thor greeted sitting on the other side of Steve, Bucky waved at the two

"so what's happening inside?" Steve asked

"the cops showed up with an ambulance to take nick to the hospital and the principal told everyone to get their things from their lockers and go home or do something till the busses showed up as long as they left school grounds" Loki explained

"why was nick taken to hospital?" Steve asked

"broken nose, broken jaw, his cheek was bleeding from multiple places, some teeth were nocked out and he was unconscious" Thor stated

"are the cops still here?" Steve asked 

"yeah they're inside, the teachers told them to not go out here but get people Bucky knows to go out and make sure he was alright and no longer in the moment of homicidal rage" Loki said

"they wanna talk to Bucky" he added, 

Steve sighed and Bucky picked up the book and wrote something

'Steve stay' Steve looked at Bucky questioningly

'witness, and I don't want to let you go' Bucky made sure only Steve saw the note, Steve nodded

"ok but I'm staying with Bucky" Steve stated, Loki nodded and Thor and himself stand up and head to the door that is just slightly out of sight. 

Bucky Laid his head down again

"you're ok Bucky" Steve soothed rubbing the other boys back

"James Barnes?" A cop asked pointing at Bucky, he nodded and picked the book back up

"so" the cop started "that's one hella arm you've got to do that to nick" he kinda joked sitting in front of the boys, Bucky just shook his head.

"Look nick isn't pressing charges so you won't go to juvenile detention" he explained

"listen James I need you to look at me and tell me your half of the story, why'd you do it?" He asked "that can't happen" Steve said 

"why not?" 

"He can't, and won't" Steve says

"what do you mean?" 

"He can't speak and he won't look at you" Steve defends

"sure" the cop replies not believing Steve

"it's true!" Steve almost yells at the cop 

"yeah what proof?" 

"What proof do you need?" Steve asked 

"medical proof" he countered standing from the ground

"is there any medical proof?" He asks, Steve looks to Bucky "n-n-no" Bucky mumbles into Steve's shirt

"look I can either get it from you here or down at the station your choice" he basically threatened, Bucky groaned before grabbing the book and pencil from next to Steve 'stay'

"he wants to stay" Steve says

"fine if he won't speak we can do it this way" he said pulling a notebook and pen out and sitting back on the grass

"why'd you do it?" He asked

'he was making fun of me and I'm not good at emotional control so I kinda lost it' Bucky wrote and Steve repeated it to the cop

"right, why are you so strong?" The cop asked, instead of writing anything Bucky just showed the cop his metal hand, the cop nodded and wrote something down 

"why won't you speak?" He asked

'the man that technically adopted me doesn't let me speak so I basically just lost the ability to, I'm like a baby who can speak a couple words but not very good. There's no medical proof because I've never been to a doctor even when the bones in both my legs were shattered' Steve repeated it but left out the part about his legs being shattered but gave him a slight squeeze.

"That should be all thank you" he said standing up and going back inside. 

"At least you're not going to juvie" Steve joked

"I guess we gotta go home" Steve says, Bucky shakes his head

"why not?" Steve asks

'I can't go back early' Steve sighs

"why not?" 

'The man that "adopted" me will beat me for being home early he'll think I'm skipping' 

"we can go to the shops, I have money we can spend the rest of the day there until half an hour before the busses show up" Steve suggested, Bucky nodded

'Thor and Loki too?'

"If they want to" Steve replies kissing buckys head. Thor and Loki said they'd go with so the group spent the rest of the day at the shops until it was time to leave, when they arrived back at school they sat down and waited for their rides to arrive. It was just about 10 minutes after they arrived that a big black military looking truck harshly pulled into the bus zone, Steve could feel Bucky tense up at the sight of the truck and he let go of Steve's hand. 

A man jumped from the truck and stormed over to Bucky before roughly grabbing his hair and pulling him towards the truck. 

Steve watched as Bucky was harshly lifted into the back of the truck by whoever was in there, soon after the truck sped off. 

"Well that was unexpected" Thor says shocked

"what's with the military truck?" Steve asks Loki

"don't know" he replies. 

Once the truck pulled up next to the house, Bucky was kicked out of the back and he landed face first onto the rough concrete just to have his hair pulled back again which forced him to stand up. 

"So we heard you beat up a kid at school today, almost killed him, cops were involved too apparently" rumlow says pulling Bucky towards the house

"Извините!" (Sorry!) Bucky said

"well you fucking better be" rumlow spat tugging on buckys hair

Rumlow pulled Bucky into the lounge room where Pierce was sat drinking whiskey, rumlow pushed Bucky to the ground in front of Pierce

"well well well" Pierce says, Bucky sat up slightly

"you beat up a kid with your arm that is literally made of metal and you, what expect it to be a fair fight?" Pierce asks

"n-no" Bucky replies

"I think you did but that was a real pussy thing to do, and you know what happens when you act like a pussy" Pierce spits "p-ple-ease n-no" Bucky pleads, Pierce kicks Bucky in the face

"shut up and go get dressed" Pierce orders, one of his workers walk over and grabs buckys wrist before dragging him away to get dressed. when they reach Bucky's "room" the dude that had dragged him there threw the outfit at Bucky. 

Bucky hates when he had to wear this because it was a dress that ended just past where his boxers end and he had to wear panties along with it. 

When Bucky was dressed the same person pulled him back over to where Pierce was sat and basically threw Bucky onto Pierces lap

"there we are" Pierce says grabbing onto buckys hips

"do you have everything on?" Pierce asks 

"let's see" Pierce declares lifting up the dress to check that Bucky was wearing the panties

"good boy" Pierce says coldly, patting buckys butt roughly when there's a knock on the door

"go get that" Pierce orders pushing Bucky off his lap and onto the floor "now" Pierce declares, kicking Bucky in the head again. 

Bucky stumbled as he got up and walked to the door.

Meanwhile at the school

5 minutes after Bucky had left the others' bus arrived and they got on, at the third stop which was Pietro and wandas house, so as they got off Steve looked through the windows when he spotted a curtain truck, Steve elbowed Loki

"what?" Loki hissed

"isn't that the truck that Bucky got picked up in?" Steve asks pointing to the truck

"yep, get out of the bus" Loki orders standing up, 

"come on Thor" Loki calls as he runs down the walkway towards the door, Thor and Steve quickly stood up and followed Loki. 

When the bus drove off the three quickly crossed the road

"what are we doing?" Steve asks "inviting Bucky out" Loki replies before knocking on the door. 

The door opened enough for the three to see who was at the door

"Bucky?" Steve asked quietly, Bucky opened the door more at the mention of his name, what the three saw wasn't what they were expecting, Bucky was wearing a short dress that had short sleeves -which revealed buckys full metal arm- with blood dripping out of his nose

"who's at the door?!" Pierce yelled, Steve gave Bucky a questioning look

"друзья из школы" (friends from school) Bucky called back, a second later the four could hear footsteps coming towards the door. 

When the man arrived behind Bucky he pushed the door all the way open "friends huh?" He asks as he rubs buckys shoulder 

"we were just wondering if we could take Bucky to the mall for the afternoon" Loki speaks up, Steve watches in disgust as the mans hands find their way to buckys hips 

"who are you exactly?" He asks the group

"I'm steve, this is Thor and Loki" Steve replies

"I'm Alexander Pierce" Pierce informs coldly before he leans down and whispers something to Bucky who nods when he pulls away

"you can take him" Pierce agrees, Bucky turns around to walk inside but is stopped by Pierce

"where are you going?" He asks the boy 

"собираюсь одеться" (going to get dressed) Bucky replies softly

"you can go in that" Pierce informs shoving Bucky towards the others, Bucky looks to Pierce then down to his feet

"I don't care if you don't have shoes on just go, and remember what you promised" Pierce calls as he closed the door.

"You ok buck?" Steve asks, Bucky shakes his head and hugs Steve tightly, Steve not wanting to be near that house anymore picks up Bucky and starts walking off. 

As Steve carries Bucky he places an arm under his butt to keep Bucky from falling and to make sure the dress doesn't reveal anything. 

Once they reach the mall they all agree that they should get some food. While Thor and Loki went to order food for the group Steve and Bucky found a table

"you speak Russian" Steve states, Bucky nods

"why are you wearing that outfit?" Steve asks grabbing the notebook and pen out for Bucky

'Pierce makes me wear it when I'm a pussy' Bucky sighs and so does Steve

"if you don't mind me asking what happened to your arm?" Steve asks tapping buckys metal wrist

'it was cut off by a chainsaw' Steve gasps slightly

"on accident?" Steve asks, Bucky shakes his head, Steve pulls Bucky into a hug "do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Steve ask "y-Ye-yes" Bucky replies

"эй сексуально" (hey sexy) an old man says in Russian, as he slowly lifts up the dress, to be able to see buckys ass "не сегодня Грег" (not today Greg) Bucky replies but the man doesn't listen "ты убежал?" (Did you run away?) Greg asks as he slips his fingers into the panties Bucky is wearing and he not so gently pushes his finger near buckys hole

"st-e-ve h-he-el-p" Bucky pleads, Steve quickly realises what this man is doing and he picks Bucky up and places him on the opposite side of him, the man groans and walks back to what appears to be his wife, kids and grandkids.

"What the fuck was up with him?" Steve asks

'one of pierces friends, they pay him monthly to be able to do stuff with me' Steve pulls Bucky onto his lap so he can hug him. 

Not long later the other two arrived with the food

"you alright Bucky?" Thor asks sitting down, Bucky nods, after they eat, the boys walk around looking at different shops. Bucky had people continuously cat-call him. 

When a boy from their year had come up to Bucky, clearly drunk and had asked how much Steve picked him up to show that he was his although that dude that Bucky had told Steve's name was Greg seemed to be following them.

"Are you wearing underwear under the dress?" Steve asks 'panties' Bucky wrote back, Steve scoffed. 

By the time it was midnight the boys were tired so sadly they had to take Bucky back to that sad excuse of a home. 

When they got to the house there was a man sat at the door that wasn't Pierce, he was younger

"Pierce has been waiting for you" he says as Bucky walks up to him

"nice outfit pussy" he says as he follows Bucky into the house. 

Now it was time for the others to get home, the only thing to do is call their mothers, so they did that and then got yelled at because they didn't tell them where they were going. What a start to the first day of the school year.

When Brock and Bucky walked up to Pierce he lifted Bucky’s dress with his foot and hummed happily 

“Lay down on your back” he ordered, Bucky did as instructed, his dress falling back onto his stomach, slightly uncovering his panties

Pierce kneeled at Bucky’s feet and Brock kneeled behind his head

Pierce’s hands caress Bucky’s thighs 

Old fingers curl around the hem of his panties, slightly pulling down, Bucky gave a disapproving whine before his panties were ripped off and thrown to the side

Pierce lifts his legs which Brock grabs onto before he lets them go, Rumlow spreads the boys legs and places his knees on Bucky’s shoulders

Using his thumbs Alexander spreads Bucky's cheeks, exposing his well used hole, Pierce spits a wad of saliva onto Bucky’s hole and rubs it against the ring of muscle 

“Я не согласился на это” Bucky whines 

“I know you didn’t agree to it but I changed my mind of what I wanted to do while you were out” he declared, Bucky squirmed but he couldn’t get out of their grip

Pierce placed his finger against the boys hole, Bucky squirmed, trying as hard as he could to get away, Brock half gently placed Bucky’s head into his lap so he could see Alexander 

Pierce looked up to Bucky as he pushed his finger inside, Bucky whimpers and a few tears slipped out of his eyes “good boy for daddy” Pierce says quietly as he thrusts his finger in

Pierce pulls back his finger slowly before slamming two finger back in “пожалуйста остановись” Bucky sobs 

“I’m not going to stop” Pierce says retracting his fingers and releasing his rock hard dick from his pants 

Pierce spits into his hand before rubbing the saliva over his dick

He lines his dick up with Bucky's tight hole, roughly grabs his pale hops and slams into him, Bucky cries out in pain, ignoring the feeling of Brock’s dick harden against the back of his head.

Pierces hit his prostate with every thrust, sobs escaping Bucky’s throat. 

The assault on his prostate made Bucky’s dick get hard despite the fact that he didn’t like it nor was he aroused

Pierce took hold of Bucky’s dick and jerked it agonisingly slow. Bucky whined in between sobs, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as possible, his ass was bleeding and it hurt really bad but nothing he could say would make the man stop

“стоп!” (stop!) Bucky sobbed, Brock let go of Bucky’s legs for a moment and moved Bucky's head onto the floor and removed his pants before stuffing his dick down Bucky’s throat 

Pierces thrusts stuttered before his hips stilled as he came deep in Bucky’s hole, the boy choked on Brock’s dick which was being shoved further down his throat 

Pressure began building up, low in his stomach but Bucky tried fighting the unwanted orgasm

Brock came in Bucky’s throat, forcing him to swallow before pulling back, with Brock’s hands holding Bucky’s legs open Pierce whistled for one of his workers, when the worker arrived he gave a device to Pierce

Pierce turned the device on and placed it against the base of Bucky’s cock and the boy’s balls, Bucky chokes out a moan, before the worker can leave Pierce orders him to fuck the boy, Bucky shakes bis head in protest but Pierce shuffles out of the way and the worker roughly enters his sore, bleeding hole.

Pierce made the vibrator go faster and pressed against Bucky's balls a little bit more “good boy,” Pierce strokes Bucky's dick with his free hand “nice and obedient for daddy” Bucky whines, the pressure building up in his stomach 

The worker cums in Bucky but continues thrusting at Pierce’s order “you tell daddy when you’re gonna cum baby” Pierce instructs, Bucky nods his understanding 

A couple minutes pass and bucks hips jerk up against the toy “собираюсь кончить папа” 

“You gonna cum baby?” Bucky nods desperately, Pierce pushes the worker away and removes the vibrator, Bucky whines

Pierce orders the worker to leave, the man moves back between Bucky’s legs “do you wanna cum?” Bucky nods, the device takes its place back against the boys and cock and balls

Bucky can feel the cum and blood dripping out of his ass 

“Gonna cum?” He asks again, Bucky nods, just as Bucky reaches his climax Pierce pulls away the vibrator so Bucky cums, not feeling any pleasure, Bucky whines as Pierce puts the panties back on him.

Once the underwear was in place Brock picked him up carried him into his room and roughly placed him on the bed “you’ll sleep in that” he states and leaves.


	13. Another day

Today was the second school day of the year and thankfully nothing too crazy had happened. As usual Bucky got to school late. Everything went on as if yesterday happened a month ago. 

It was now last period and everyone was in normal class except Loki and Bucky who were apart of the launch program. "Hello boys" the teacher greeted as they walked into the door

"hi Jen" Loki replies, Bucky waves at the teacher

"today we are going to be talking about wellbeing and how things at home are going" Jen informed as the boys sat on the lounge (yes the launch room at my school has a lounge) both boys groaned.

"So Bucky I heard what happened at lunch yesterday" Jen stated, handing the boy a small whiteboard and marker

'what of it?' Bucky wrote

"well I want to know why you did it" Jen stated, Bucky clears the board and starts writing

'he was reading personal information out in front of everyone and something just happened, where I was punching him one minute and then something seemed to just keep punching him even though I wanted to stop' Jen sighed

"I don't think you wanted to stop" Jen says

"что Когда-либо" (what ever) Bucky remarks

"Loki hows home going?" Jen asks

"fine, Odin's a dick" he replies

"why's that?" Jen asks

"because he favours Thor over me, he hates me for no reason" Loki states

"no I'm sure he loves you and Thor the same" Jen says

"oh really? Then why has he told me to go jump off a cliff because he doesn't love me, doesn't even like me" Loki spits back, Jen sighs

"how have you both been feeling?" Jen ask's after an awkward moment of silence 

"fine" Loki says

'like complete shit' 

"whys that?" She asks Bucky

'because my "adoptive father" is abusive, a pedo and he runs a "business" where people pay him 5000 a month so they can rape me whenever they please'

"oh" Jen mumbles

"have you ever had any suicidal thoughts?" She asks Bucky, he nods slightly, "have you ever acted on these thoughts?" She questions, Bucky slightly nods again "when was the last time you did this?" She asks, concern clear in her voice

'Christmas' 

"what happened on Christmas?" Jen asks 

Bucky hesitated to turn the board around 'i was raped all day by Pierce and his friends' 

"who have you told about this?" She asks, Bucky points to Loki

"I think we should get you into see the counsellor" Jen says, Bucky nods. 

The day ends with all the students talking while waiting for their bus "hey Steve" a girl says walking up to the four boys

"hey Nat" Steve greets

"who are these guys?" Nat looks at the other three

"this is Thor, Loki and Bucky" Steve introduces, Steve and Nat continued talking until they are interrupted by the loud engine of a military type truck. 

A few seconds later the truck harshly pulled into the bus zone and rumlow jumped out holding a shotgun, everyone ran away slightly as to not be too close to the man

"что за хрень" (what the hell) Bucky mumbled

"you speak Russian?" Nat asks, Bucky nods slightly, not looking away from the man. 

Rumlow and some random Russian dude that works for Pierce -who also has a shotgun- starts walking towards Bucky as all the students watch cautiously "get up" rumlow orders pointing the gun at buckys head, the boy quickly stands up and starts walking over to the truck, his hands slightly in the air as a way to signal surrender or something of the sort, both men following behind. 

As the truck speeds off all the children start talking about what just happened and most likely starting rumours about why they think whatever they think just happened, happened. 

In the truck Bucky was lying on the floor of the truck hands still up in surrender as 5 guns are being pointed at him

"почему ты наставляешь на меня пистолеты?" (Why are you pointing guns at me?) bucky asked

"to make sure you behave" rumlow answers, Bucky looks at him confused "because we have a special client waiting to meet you and we don't need you acting out infront of them" rumlow continues, the rest of the drive is quiet. 

When they arrived home Bucky was followed inside by rumlow who was still aiming the shotgun at him, when they reached the lounge room, Bucky saw Pierce drinking whisky with another man who only seemed 10 years older than rumlow

"there you are" Pierce says "this is a high paying client and they hired you for something special this afternoon so you're going with him, you will do as he pleases for the afternoon and you'll go to school with his son tomorrow morning" pierce informs

"take the outfit Brock has for you when you leave, and if my client believes that you have misbehaved or done an unsatisfactory job you will go to school wearing the special occasion outfit" Alexander warns, Bucky nods in understanding and the man stands up 

"let's go then" he announces walking over to Bucky before grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him along. When the two got in this dude's car -which had a driver so the man could sit with Bucky- the man looked to the boy

"Get dressed I want you ready for when we arrived" the man ordered handing Bucky the outfit. 

Bucky started awkwardly getting dressed in the small space of the backseat. When Bucky managed to get dressed the man made him sit very close next to him "so what's your name?" He inquired 

"b-bu-c-cky" Bucky replied

"Bucky" the man repeated, running a hand through Bucky's strangely soft hair. 

"My son's your age" he added pulling Bucky slightly onto his lap, Bucky nodded. 

By the time they arrived at a house Bucky had been fully sat on the mans lap. 

The man that had been driving the car got out and opened the door for the other two, the man picked Bucky up as if he was a child that couldn't walk and walked over to the door which was opened by the driver. 

When they got inside, the man put Bucky on the floor in a living room.

"Son!" The man called, soon there were footsteps coming down the stairs towards the lounge room

"yea da-" the boy started, stopping in his tracks as he saw the sight in front of him. 

"Steve this is Bucky, Bucky this is my son Steve" the man introduced

"hi" Steve greeted, shocked

"Steve I payed for you to have 'fun' with Bucky" the man informed "a special gift for your birthday" 

"is that why he's dressed like that?" Steve asked, upset his father would do something like this

"you can ask him to take it off, he has to listen to you" he stated, Bucky looked up at the man, shocked

"no, i'm going to take him to my room now" Steve replied gently grabbing Bucky's wrist

"what I can't watch?" The man asked his son

"no!" Steve said taking Bucky upstairs towards his room. When Steve reaches his room he closes the door and locks it. 

"You ok?" Steve asked Bucky softly, Bucky shook his head, Steve pulled him into a hug. 

Bucky started silently crying into Steve's shoulder

"you wanna go lay down?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded against Steve. 

Steve gently picked Bucky up and walked over to his bed and laid down with Bucky laying on his stomach

"I love you bucky" Steve whispered, placing a kiss to Bucky's forehead

"Я тоже тебя люблю Стив" (I love you too Steve) Bucky replies quietly

"I hope that was a declaration of love and not 'i fucking hate you so much" Steve jokes, Bucky chuckles and nods "ok good" Steve chuckles slightly. 

Not long after both boys fell asleep cuddled together. 

In the morning Steve woke up first so he gently shook Bucky to wake him up. 

Bucky hummed in response to being woken up "cmon it's morning" Steve spoke softly Bucky groaned but got up and groaned again when he remembered what he was wearing. 

Once Steve was dressed he and Bucky walked downstairs, when they reached the bottom step Bucky pulled on Steve's shirt

"what's up buck?" Steve asks, Bucky shakes Steve's shirt slightly

"clothes?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded "your clothes?" Steve asks, Bucky nodded again "where are your clothes?" Steve asks, Bucky pointes to Steve's dad who is in the kitchen drinking coffee, Steve walked up to his dad, Bucky close behind

"dad where's Bucky's clothes?" Steve asks "we need to go to school" he adds

"that Rumlow guy came and got them" Joseph replies

"what? his clothes? He needs those, he's not going to school dressed like this" Steve says pointing to Bucky

"I was told that if I thought he did his job unsatisfactorily he would wear that to school so he's wearing that" Joseph explains standing up and picking Bucky up and carrying him to the front door 

"unsatisfactory? What makes you think he was unsatisfactory?" Steve asks following is father

"he wasn't worth the money I spent on him" Joseph announces "he didn't even do his job"

"how much money did you pay for him?" Steve asks

"55000" Joseph replies

"55000?! You have spent $10 on me my whole life and you spend 55,000 for child prostitution?!" Steve yells at his father 

"you two need to go or you'll miss the bus" Joseph announces pushing the boys out the door before slamming it in their faces

"I'm so sorry Bucky" Steve says taking Bucky's hand in his, leading the boy towards the bus station, when Steve and Bucky reached the bus stop they heard a front door slam open and closed not that far away, both boys looked to the noise only to see Loki and Thor running towards the bus stop. When the others reached the bus stop loki looked at Bucky 

"what are you doing here? what are you wearing?" Loki asks, Bucky shook his head before laying it on Steve's shoulder. 

Not long after, the bus showed up, the boys boarded and went to their usual spot on the back seat. 

"How much Barnes?" One of the older boys called, 

"fuck off would you Anthony" Steve spits back

"calm down Rodgers it's just a question" Anthony defends. 

Steve and Bucky sat silently for the rest of the ride. 

When they arrived at school and got off the bus lots of people were looking at Bucky, Steve grabbed buckys wrist and pulled him towards an empty area of the school

"you ok buck?" Steve asks softly, sitting on a bench, Bucky nodded and sat, cuddling up to Steve's side. 

The bell went 40 or so minutes later so the boys made their way towards their first class which was practical PE for the both of them and they were actually having merged PE (2 classes do prac PE as one class) so they walked to class together. 

Once they reached the area where they would be doing PE they sat down and waited for their teachers. When the teachers arrived they called the role

"Mr. Barnes what are you wearing?! That's completely inappropriate!" Mr Svlinky yells -as the classes make their way towards the basketball courts for PE- which makes all of the nearby students turn and look

"не то чтобы у меня был гребаный выбор!" Bucky yelled back, Mr. Svlinky looked to Nat for a translation, Nat cleared her throat

"he said 'not that I have a fucking choice" Natasha informs

"you chose to wear it" the teacher argues back

"НЕТ, Я НЕ ДЕЛАЛ!" Bucky yells letting go of Steve's hand

"no I didn't" Natasha chimes in 

"everyone has choices" Mr. Svlinky counters

"как ты смеешь" Bucky growled

"how dare you" she interrupted

"how dare I what?" He asks

"У меня нет выбора!" Bucky yelled, starting to slightly tear up

"I have no choice" Nat repeated sadly, Mr. Svlinky stayed quiet

"Меня привели на секс со Стивом за пятьдесят пять тысяч долларов, так что не говорите мне, что у меня есть выбор" (I was brought in to have sex with Steve for fifty-five thousand dollars, so don't tell me I have a choice.) Bucky continues, Steve and Mr. Svlinky look at Natasha who shakes her head not wanting to repeat what Bucky had said

"мой «отец» продает меня людям чтобы они могли трахнуть меня" (my "father" sells me to people so they can fuck me) Bucky finishes with a slight voice crack caused by a choked back sob. 

Natasha once again doesn't repeat what Bucky had said but decided to hug him 

"miss Romanoff what did he say?" Mr. Svlinky asked

"you don't wanna know" Nat replies letting go of the hug and leaving to join the rest of the class

"you need to go to the deputy, she can deal with you" Mr. Svlinky said, Bucky scoffed and grabbed Steve's hand before leaving. 

"Mr Barnes" mrs Ridley greets as the boys enter the office "mr Rodgers" she adds 

"the outfit James" she starts

"I'm going to have to call your father" she informed reaching for the phone on her desk

"n-n-no!" Bucky yelled standing up and blocking the phone with his hand

"miss you don't know what that man is like you can not call him" Steve interrupts 

"I have too" she says

"p-pl-ea-as-se" Bucky pleads

"stark" the deputy called out the door 

"yeah?" Tony asked

"get mr Drooden" she ordered, tony nodded and walked away

"why?" Steve asked "because, now James let me call your father" she ordered

"n-no!" Bucky yelled pressing his hand onto the phone to prevent the deputy from picking it up. 

It had taken 5 minutes for the principal to show up and the 5 minutes was filled with back and forth of 'I'm calling your father' and Bucky's stuttered 'no' s. When the principal showed up miss Ridley thanked tony and invited Mr Drooden into the office

"James come on" he says grabbing his metal hand and pulling him away from the phone -the principal and Jen the launch teacher are the only people who are allowed to grab Bucky but Jen was in a meeting and the principal was free so they got him- when Bucky let go of the phone mr Drooden grabbed his other hand and pulled him out of the room, Steve followed behind. 

When they got to the principals office Mr Drooden unlocked a door behind his desk and walked Bucky in there, he let go of Bucky and walked out of the room and locked Bucky inside

"what did you just do?" Steve asked as the principal sat down, buckys clearly frustrated screams could be heard through the walls

"he'll be fine mr Rodgers" he assured, there was a loud crack come from in the room and Steve looked to the man

"it was either a table or he ripped up the floorboards" he answered Steve's unasked question. 

Steve went on his phone until most of the noise stopped and he looked up 

"can you let him out now?" Steve asks

"no we have to wait until his father shows up, that is what we agreed on" he informs Steve. 

5 or so more minutes passed and Pierce along with rumlow walked in

"thank you Ethan" Pierce says as rumlow unlocks the door before walking in and getting Bucky, when they came out of the room Bucky hugged pierce tightly

"Я был хорошим мальчиком, правда? я сделал то, что мне сказали У меня проблемы только из-за дресс-кода, верно?" (I was a good boy, right? I did what I was told. I'm only in trouble because of the dress code, right?) bucky mumbled into Pierce's chest

"it's ok, you were good, let's get you home" Pierce whispered into Bucky's ear. 

Pierce grabs buckys hand and with a nod to the principal they left.

"Do you know what that man is like?" Steve asks

"yes" he replies

"then why do you allow it to happen?" Steve asks

"deep down Alexander cares for the boy" he replies.

"I doubt that" Steve says and leaves.

"Tony what are you doing?" Stephen asked

"I'm hacking the school security cameras, seeing if I can get the video of barnes beating up Nick" he replies

"why the fuck would you do that?" Jarvis asks

"because the video will go viral" 

"Barnes' parents could sue you, as well as nicks and the school" Stephan states 

"have you seen Barnes' parents? They don't care about him" tony replies

"they aren't his real parents" Bruce states 

"hah even better." 

"Stark" Steve says from behind him

"yes Rodgers?" He asks, looking to Steve just to be punched in the face

"what the fuck?" Tony groans

"leave Bucky alone" he orders and storms off. 

"Hey Pietro, Wanda" Clint greets

"hey" they both reply

"did you see what was going on with Bucky?" Pietro asks

"yea he seemed really upset" Clint states "do you know what was going on?" Clint asks

"no but did you see what he was wearing?" Pietro replies

"he must have known that wearing that would have gotten him in trouble" Wanda chimes in.

"It's only the second day and we haven't had a semi-normal day yet, that says a lot about how the year is going to turn out" Pietro states. 

Eventually all the kids got home and some of the teachers were still there, talking about the events of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Launch is a thing at my school where students will have a curtain class in a student based class which basically means the student chooses what they learn and work on except when the teacher has set a topic for the kids to do, sometimes at my school it's wellbeing and self care. It's also a way for students who struggle in mainstream classes to get extra help. Also the teacher that runs the launch program is more of a mate than a teacher so you call them by their first name


	14. Run Away

"Bucky" Pierce called into the house, the boy soon came running into the room. 

"It's one of my clients birthday, I invited him and some other clients over to celebrate" Pierce explains, Bucky gives him a questioning look "and...he paid a bit extra for a curtain...activity to be taking place at the celebration" Pierce continues as the other men start walking behind Bucky. "And that activity... is you" Pierce finishes

"нет пожалуйста" (no, please) Bucky mumbles, Pierce steps closer to Bucky and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes" Pierce replies, the other men start to get closer to Bucky, when he hears the front door open but not close, with a split second decision Bucky whirls around and sprints out the door, Bucky can hear Pierce order some of his men to chase him but he keeps sprinting down the street. 

Bucky wasn't sure where he was going, he was just running.

He eventually reaches the shopping plaza, he was still being chased, but they weren't close enough to get him. 

Bucky continues running, almost knocking over a small child which caused the mother to yell at him until the two men that work for Pierce passed her. 

Despite the yelling of mixed languages Bucky kept running down the busy street, dodging every obstacle that got in his way. 

After rounding the corner at a small café that Bucky had gone to once with Pierce, Bucky saw Steve stood outside an alley. 

He picked up his pace, making sure to reach Steve as soon as he could. With a quick look over his shoulder Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him into the alley, he then pushed Steve onto the floor behind a big bin before straddling Steve's lap.

"Bu-" Steve started just to be interrupted by Bucky placing his hand over Steve's mouth to silence him. 

Bucky held his breath as he listened to the fast, heavy footsteps make their way past the alley. 

Once Bucky was sure they were gone he sighed deeply and moved his hand before resting his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"Buck?" Steve questions

"st-e-ev-ve" Bucky sobs as he begins to cry into Steve's shoulder

"you're ok, I got you, just breath" Steve mumbles to Bucky. 

The boys sat there for 40 or so minutes until buckys sobs turned into quiet sniffles. 

"Buck what happened?" Steve asks handing Bucky his phone with the notes app open. 

'I ran away, and I was being followed, I don't wanna go back there Steve' Steve sighs, brushing the hair out of buckys face before planting a kiss to Buckys head, 

"you can't come back to my place, my dad knows who you are" Steve explains, Bucky whines softly "what about Loki's?" Steve asks 

"y-ye-es" Bucky replies.

"Ok, let's go to their house then" Steve states 

"my mum found out what my dad did, they're getting a divorce, he moves out next weekend, on Saturday, after that I want you to come live with me and my mum" Steve explains, Bucky looks up at him 

"you're going to be ok" Steve promises, Bucky nods in agreement. 

They eventually reached Thor and Loki's house and they saw Loki sat outside, head in hands "Loki?" Steve asks, Loki's head shoots up 

"hey, what's going on?" Loki asks, steve hands Loki the phone so he can read what Bucky wrote, 

"he can't come to my house yet so can he stay here till next Saturday?" Steve asks 

"yea, ok" Loki agrees, "do you wanna come in?" He asks gesturing to the door, the boys nod. 

They walk up to Loki's room. 

The boys sit on Loki's bed. 

While the three are talking Odin storms into Loki's room but stops at the sight of the other children "Odin" Loki states 

"who are you?" Odin asks pointing to Steve and Bucky 

"Odin these are my friends Steve and Bucky" Loki introduces pointing to the boys as he says their name

"what are they doing here?" Odin asks 

"hanging out" Loki states

"hmm" Odin hums and leaves. 

The boys watch movies on Loki's tv until Frigga tells them that dinner is ready. "Mum can Bucky stay here until Saturday?" Loki asks, Frigga looks to Bucky slightly sad

"of course," the woman smiles softly at the boy. 

"Boy why don't you talk?" Odin asks Bucky 

"Odin!" Frigga gasps

"it was a question" Odin defends "and what's with the arm?" He adds, Frigga looks at her husband in disbelief

"father stop asking questions" Thor orders 

"don't I get a say in who stays at my house?"

"No and if you really have a problem with it go pay a visit to the Asgardians" frigga instructs, Odin grumbles and leaves, Bucky looks to Frigga slightly worried 

"no, dear you didn't do anything" she answers the boy's unasked question, the boy sighs in relief.

"Steve if it's alright with your mum you could stay here tonight and you can all go to school together" Frigga offers

"yea I'll message her" Steve says pulling out his phone. 

"My mum said I could stay" Steve announces as he puts his plate from dinner in the sink

"oh great, Bucky you can stay in the guest room and if it's ok Steve you could probably share that room" Frigga states 

"I'm fine with sharing" Steve states "buck you wanna share?" Steve asks, Bucky nods

"how about you four get dressed then you can have dessert" Frigga suggests, they all agree. 

Bucky shows Steve to the spare bedroom after getting some pyjamas to wear from Loki. 

"Hey buck, you alright?" Steve asks pulling Bucky into a hug, Bucky nodded against Steve, Steve slightly swayed the both of them from side to side

"I love you, and I will always protect you" Steve mumbles

"let's get dressed yea?," Bucky nods again. 

When Bucky takes his shirt of Steve sees the scarred tissue where his fake arm connects to the rest of him, along with that, Steve spots a dog tag necklace like they use in the army hanging around Bucky's neck "buck what's that?," Bucky wraps his hand around the tags "hey, buck, is it alright?" Steve asks walking back over to Bucky, he looked to the floor, avoiding Steve's gaze.

"Buck, can I please look?," Bucky sighs and mouths 'don't laugh' 

"I would never laugh at you for something bad" Steve assures, Bucky dangles the dog-tags off his finger, Steve gently grabs one tag and reads it "James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, For purchase, Age 14," Steve looks at Bucky slightly sad before grabbing the other tag, 

Bucky quickly -yet gently- grabs Steve's hand, Steve looks up at him "пожалуйста, не смейся" (please don't laugh) Bucky pleads

"if you're worried I'm going to laugh, I won't, it'll be ok," Steve moves buckys hand with his unoccupied one, Steve reads the tag to himself 'Mute (mostly), speaks 10 or so English words and fluent   
Russian. Occasionally is Unable to control bladder' Steve looks up to Bucky

"Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня!" (I can't help it, please don't leave me!) Bucky sobs, Steve hugs him tightly

"it's ok, you're ok" once Bucky stops crying they both get dressed before going to the kitchen where the others are waiting. 

They serve themselves some ice cream and put toppings in as well. The boys sat down and put on a movie while they ate their ice cream. 

When the movie ended Steve turned to his left to see Bucky had fallen asleep. Thor and Loki took the ice cream bowls and put them in the sink. 

"Night Steve" Loki whispers 

"goodnight friend" Thor adds

"night guys" Steve replies. 

Not long after, Frigga walked in and smiled at the boys "is he asleep?" She asks softly

"yeah" 

"you think you can get him to the bedroom?" She asks, Steve nods before wrapping his arm under buckys legs and placing his other arm around his back and under buckys arm and stands up. 

Bucky groans and blinks his eyes a couple of times "shh it's ok buck it's just me" Steve soothes, Bucky sighs and rests his head against Steve shoulder

"goodnight boys" Frigga says softly 

"goodnight" Steve replies and walks off towards the bedroom they would be sharing. 

Using his foot Steve moves the blankets back before laying Bucky on the bed. And getting in next to him. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky protectively and fell asleep soon after. 

It was around midnight when Bucky started to toss and turn the best he could in Steve's arms

Bucky's nightmare 

"Baby" Pierce whispered, pulling Bucky closer to him

"y-ye-es?" Bucky asked

"you've been a really bad boy this time" Alexander explains, Bucky whimpers "you know that you shouldn't run away, after all I've done for you since you were 5," Pierce runs his hand through Bucky's hair "haven't I given you everything you've ever wanted?" Alex questions, 

Bucky shakes his head. 

"No?!" Pierce asks gripping Bucky's hair "maybe you'll learn if I take away that boyfriend of yours" Alexander suggests, 

Bucky frantically shakes his head

"it seems you forgot who is in charge and who gets to say what happens" the man hisses

"Brock bring the kid in" Alexander orders as he spins Bucky around to face the door before wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Rumlow drags Steve into the room and stops when the boys are close enough that they could kiss, 

"Bucky" Steve states

"st-te-ve" Bucky sobs. Rumlow presses his gun against Steve's temple "you belong to me and me only, I say who gets to fuck you and I say who doesn't, you really have been naughty" Pierce states "do you know what happens to naughty boys?" He asks forcing Bucky to face him again. Rumlow pulls Steve away so he isn't as close to Bucky. Pierce smacks Bucky's ass cheek hard causing the boy to Yelp 

"they get spanked and punished" Pierce states smacking Bucky's ass again "so I'm going to spank you while your boyfriend watches, 100 smacks, 50 to each cheek," Pierce pulls Bucky's Pants down to expose his ass. 

"I'd get you to count it but I think it would be more fun if young Steve over here does it" Pierce explains

"this one has a head start though," Pierce rubs the cheek he had already hit twice "should probably make it even, don't count these ones, I'll tell you when to start counting them" Pierce explains before hitting Bucky's other cheek twice really hard

"Petrov get the cuffs" Pierce orders, Petrov gets the cuffs -which have really strong magnets- and put one around Bucky's real writs and connects it to his metal wrist -using the magnets- around Alexander's neck.

"You need to start counting now" he tells Steve. 

Pierce wraps his left arm tightly around Bucky's waist, holding him still.

Smack! "One" smack! "Two" this continued for another 18 smack to the one cheek which Pierce is now rubbing "tell me Steve, do you like looking at your boyfriends bare ass, just there for anyone to look at?" He questions

"no I don't like seeing that" Steve replies, Pierce hits Bucky's cheek again and again and again as Bucky sobbed and Steve counted. 

"I've done everything for you James," smack! "Everything I can offer," smack! Smack! "And you run away from me," smack! smack! smack! smack! "what else could I have done?," smack! smack! smack! smack! smack!

"Thirty-five" Steve states

"65 more to go" Alexander states as Bucky chokes on a sob "you gonna say something comforting to your boyfriend?" Alexander asks Steve

"you're gonna be ok buck just breath" smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! 

"You really are a bad boy," Pierce smacks Bucky's cheek 10 more times, as Alexander is rubbing his cheek Bucky realises just how much he needs to pee 'shit' Bucky thinks. "папа, пожалуйста, подожди, я думаю, что собираюсь пописать" (daddy please wait I think I'm going to pee) Bucky mumbles

"oh, really baby?" Pierce asks, Bucky nods

"you still have 50 more smacks, you'll have to wait" Pierce states

"нет, пожалуйста, я не думаю, что смогу удержать это" (no please i don't think i can hold it) Bucky rushes out. Smack! Bucky sobs, he might actually pee himself in front of his boyfriend. smack! smack! smack! smack!

"рано или поздно вам понадобится приучение к горшку, почему бы не начать сейчас? ты должен подержать это, будь хорошим мальчиком" (sooner or later you will need potty training, why not start now? you have to hold it, be a good boy) Pierce says giving Bucky 6 more smacks

"61" Steve announces

"папа, пожалуйста, я не могу это удержать" (daddy please I can't hold it) another 9 smacks

"70"

"you're gonna have to try your best then" smack! smack! smack! smack! 

"пожалуйста, позволь мне пойти в туалет, я больше никогда не ослушаюсь, я обещаю" (please let me go to the toilet, i will never disobey again, i promise) another 10 -even harder- smacks. Bucky squirms trying to stop himself from peeing '16 more, you can do this' Bucky wills himself. Smack! smack! smack! 

"87" another three "90" 

"can you hold any longer baby?" Alexander questions, Bucky just whines, 5 more smacks

"95"

"Я не могу держаться" (I can't hold on) Bucky admits. 

5 more extra hard smacks

"100" 

Pierce pulls Bucky's pants up

"Я не могу" (I can't) Bucky mumbles right before his bladder releases and urine runs down his legs

"buck" Steve mumbles sadly, 

Bucky sobs

"Bucky, you made a mess in front of Steve" Alexander coos "sit" he orders, Bucky gives him a questioning look "sit in it" he orders again, Bucky just looks confused, Pierce takes Bucky's hands from around his neck and kicks Bucky's legs out from under him, forcing him to sit in the puddle of his own, still warm urine. "Be a good boy and look at Steve" Pierce orders

"any last words?" Rumlow questions 

"Bucky I love you, everything will be o-" Brock pulls the trigger and Steve's body falls to the floor, his brain splattered onto the walls. 

Bucky sobs, he had just watched his boyfriend be murdered while he was sitting in a puddle of his own piss

"is that pee cold?" Alexander asks the crying boy, he nods in response, Pierce pulls Bucky off the floor and pulls him towards the dark room. 

The dark room is a pitch black room with chains hanging on the wall, Pierce only ever used the dark room when Bucky had been really bad or when Bucky would wet himself so he would have to be chained to the wall while he was covered in his own piss, no matter how clean he was when he want in, he always came out with his pants drenched in his piss and not uncommonly a rash. 

"You have been very, very bad this time, 2 weeks you'll be in here" Pierce explains as rumlow opens the door. Once Bucky was chained to the wall Pierce placed his hand on Bucky's stomach, right where his bladder is located.

"Is there any left in there?" He asks putting a small amount of pressure on the boys bladder, Bucky shakes his head "that's no good then is it, because I'm not leaving you in here until there is a fresh, warm, bladder full of pee dripping down your legs and pooling at your feet" rumlow walks in with a wheely tray with 10 sippy cups full of water on it, Bucky whimpers, he doesn't like where this is going, Pierce grabs a cup and forces the nipple into Bucky's mouth.

"You are going to drink all of this so that you piss yourself again" the man explains "if you pee before all of them are empty you are going to drink what is left" he adds "drink" he orders coldly, Bucky starts drinking the water, tears still streaming down his face

"Rumlow could you please place your hand over his bladder and apply a small amount of pressure" Pierce instructs, Brock nods and does as asked, Bucky whines and shortly after finishes the bottle, Pierce replaces the bottle for a new one. Bucky squirms as Brock presses on his bladder more. He soon finishes 6 bottles. 

The annoying thing about Bucky's bladder is that it doesn't always tell him when he needs to pee, that's what causes his accidents. 

When Bucky finishes the 8th bottle Pierce study's the boys body "put more pressure on him" Pierce orders, as rumlow presses more, Bucky squirms although he's not sure why, he doesn't need to pee. 

When Bucky finishes the last bottle he feels a little bit like he'll need to pee in about 10-20 minutes. 

Pierce places his hand over Brock's and pushes hard against the boys bladder, he squirms again. 

A little less then a minute passes when it happens, Bucky didn't even know it was going to happen until the very second it happens. 

Warm, yellow urine runs down the squirming boys legs as the two men continue to push on his bladder. 

The liquid hits the ground and pools around his bare feet. 

Pierce nods to Brock who leaves "that's three weeks" Pierce informs the boy. Soon rumlow returns and he drags Steve's lifeless body into the dark room, the men leave and close the door, making the dark room, dark once more. 

Bucky cries, he had pissed himself twice and his boyfriend was murdered while he was being forced to sit in a puddle of his piss as it slowly went cold. 

Bucky's ass hurt being pressed against the brick wall. 

Bucky gasps and quickly sits up in the bed, he immediately looks to Steve "st-Ste-ve, Steve," Bucky -quite aggressively- pokes Steve "st-Steve" Bucky sobbed only to then realise he had actually wet himself, he then second-guessed if it was a good idea to wake Steve up but he needs to know he's alive, he continues to poke "ste-eve," with another rough poke Steve wakes up

"buck?" He sleepily questions, Bucky flings himself at Steve and wraps his arms around his neck "are you alright?" Steve asks 

"Мне приснился сон, Стив они убили тебя и заперли меня в темной комнате, и я обмочился" (I had a dream, Steve, they killed you and locked me in a dark room and I wet myself) Bucky rushed out

"I think you're forgetting I don't know Russian" Steve replies, Bucky sighs deeply and points at his crotch and the bed

"buck are you ok?" Steve asks, Bucky makes a gesture indicating phone so Steve grabs his phone and hands it to Bucky.

As Steve hugged his crying boyfriend, Bucky typed into the notes app.

'I had a nightmare, they killed you, Rumlow killed you while I was sat in a puddle of my own piss after I had been fucking spanked 104 times and they locked me in the dark room with your body' Steve tightly hugs Bucky.

"Let's find you some clean pants yea?" Bucky nods. 

Steve stands up and Bucky follows, while Steve is looking for a pair of pants for Bucky, Bucky is writing something on his phone

'I'm going to get a drink' 

"ok buck" 

Bucky leaves and goes past the kitchen over to Frigga's bedroom and gently knocked, Frigga opened the door and as soon as she did Bucky started crying again, Frigga pulled the boy into a hug 

"what's wrong dear?" She asks softly "Мне приснился кошмар, и я намочил кровать" (I had a nightmare and I wet my bed) Bucky cried, glad Frigga knew Russian 

"that's alright, you'll be ok, you're ok" she soothes "do you want something to drink?" 

"нет" (no)

"do you have clean pants to put on?" 

"Стив ищет штаны"  
(Steve is looking for pants) Bucky mumbles 

"ok, let's go help him, I'll clean up the mess Don't worry sweetheart" Frigga says as she gently takes hold of Bucky's hand and walks towards the room, when they enter the room Steve hands Bucky a pair of pants and underwear while Frigga waves her hand over the bed and the puddle disappears

"let me know if you boys need anything" she informs before leaving. When Bucky changes his pants both the boys get into bed again and Steve pulls Bucky close to him

"it must have been a very realistic dream huh?" Steve sighs, Bucky nods "hey, I'm not going anywhere though, I'm going to stay in this bed until you wake up in the morning" Steve promises. Eventually both boys fall asleep again.

In the morning Steve and Thor woke up first out of the boys. 

They met Frigga in the kitchen with a sleepy good morning.

"Hello boys, what would you want for breakfast?" Frigga asked sweetly 

"Toast will do" Steve replies 

"I will just have cereal" Thor informs, with a nod from Frigga the boys made their breakfast.

When Thor and Steve finish their breakfast Loki walks in, still half asleep.

Loki grabs an apple from the basket and sits down next to Thor and Steve who were now sitting in the lounge room "how'd you sleep?" Thor asks his brother kindly

"Fine" Loki replies with a yawn

It was getting close to when they needed to leave for the bus, the three boys were ready but Bucky hadn't woken up yet, Frigga and Steve were especially concerned about this. 

"I'm going to check on him" Frigga informs walking towards the room.

Frigga gently knocked on the door and opened it. Frigga sighed, Bucky was laying in the bed cuddled up tightly to the blanket staring at the wall. "Sweetie are you alright?" She asked sweetly, kneeling in front of Bucky. 

Bucky mumbles something into the blanket he was nervously biting but Frigga didn't understand what he said with a soft smile she asks "what was that dear?" 

Bucky sniffles and gets the part of the blanket out of his mouth and sniffles again "что, если они найдут меня в школе? что, если они вернут меня? Я не хочу возвращаться!" (what if they find me at school? what if they bring me back? I don't want to go back!) Bucky sobbed, hiding his face in the blanket.

"Oh sweetie it's going to be ok, you'll have Steve, and Loki, and Thor and they'll protect you from everything and everyone and you'll be ok" Frigga promises pulling the boy into a hug. "We can tell the boys and we'll make a plan for when you're at school, you'll be ok, trust me," Frigga ran her hand up and down Bucky's back soothingly "we best hurry or you might miss the bus, you have breakfast and I'll get you some of Loki's clothes so you can have a quick shower" Bucky nodded into her shoulder and hesitantly pulled away from the hug 

"after you shower we'll think of a plan with the boys for at school" Bucky nodded again and walked out to get breakfast 

"Bucky," Steve stood up and walked over to the boy and hugged him tight "what's wrong? Are you ok?" Bucky loved that Steve cared so much, the look Thor and Loki were giving him told him they cared as well

Bucky patted Steve's shoulder and Steve let go of the hug, understanding the action, Bucky smiled up at him and grabbed an apple before biting into it.

"Here you go sweetheart, you should go shower" Frigga said handing Bucky some clothes.

Bucky nodded and threw out the apple core and headed for the bathroom

While Bucky showered Frigga packed Loki and buckys lunch while Steve and Thor got their own food for the day.

When Bucky came out into the kitchen Frigga handed him his lunch "школьные книги" Bucky mumbled in realisation 

"School books, right, I have some extra books you two can borrow and maybe some old school bags" Frigga walks to a fairly big storage cupboard and pulls out a stack of books and two bags handing one bag to Steve and placing the other on the table and shoved four books into the bag and handing four books to Steve who did the same, both boys put their lunches in their bags and put them on their backs.

"Boys," Frigga says getting their attention "we know that buckys father wants him back but we are not going to allow that, given how close he and the principal are he may try and get Bucky at school, I need you three to work together and keep Bucky away from teachers that may be looking for him, Loki, Bucky I know you have launch today, be especially careful then, during lunch, meet in the cafeteria and go eat somewhere less populated" Frigga instructs, the boys nod in agreement "now go before you miss the bus, Loki and Bucky if your avoiding teachers I don't mind if skip class just stay safe 

All boys said bye and give Frigga a hug and leave, god she hoped they would be alright


	15. Hiding

"Clint" Pietro said dragging out the word

"Yes?" Clint asks doing the same thing

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Pietro laid himself over Clint's lap

Clint gently stroked the boys silver hair "you already are my boyfriend" Clint kisses Pietro's nose 

Pietro chuckles at the action "Are you sure?" 

"How high are you?" Clint inquires seriously yet with a smile

"I may have smoked a couple times this morning" 

Clint sighed "I thought you were quitting that" Clint mumbles disappointedly 

"I was and I am it's just that my parents were arguing again and I was stressed and I was going to go steal some shit but you hate that more then the smoking so I did that instead" Pietro explained gazing up at Clint's eyes 

"You could have called me" 

"I know and I was going to but I didn't want to disrupt whatever you were doing" 

"Pietro I was doing nothing just shooting arrows at a target and getting a bullseye every time, I would have loved if you called me" Pietro leans up and kisses Clint who kisses back

When the bus arrives the boys step out cautiously and search around the road for a specific army truck, as they walk closer to the gate the truck comes into view far down the street, Bucky grabs Steve's hand and runs, Thor and Loki following behind 

"Nat" Wanda greeted Sitting down next to the girl

"Wanda" she replied 

"I was thinking, that maybe, me, you, Clint and Pietro go to the movies and watch that new horror movie" 

"Like a double date?" Nat questions 

"Yea kinda" 

"What movie was it?" Nat asked 

"Well it's a horror movie but it doesn't seem that scary but I saw the trailer and I think it looks cool, based on a true story apparently"

"That doesn't tell me what movie it is" Nat chuckles

"The new mutants movie it looks so cool" 

"I'm not sure Wanda" 

"Cmon there's even a lesbian couple in it" 

"Ok, ok if you really want to see it we can probably go this weekend"

"Or we could go of an afternoon after being sent home early thanks to Barnes" Wanda jokes 

"Hey," Nat pinches Wanda's side "he's been through a lot" 

"Sorry, but did you see what he was wearing yesterday?" Wanda asks 

"If you ask me he was trying to get into trouble, probably gets spanked or something, maybe he likes that" tony says stopping in front of the two, Nat kicks him and he walks off with a chuckle 

"I know why he was wearing it, it's horrible" Nat mumbles to Wanda 

"Why? What was the reason?" Wanda asked intrigued 

"Promise you'll keep to yourself? Not even Pietro can know"

"Promise"

Nat sighs and glances around for eavesdroppers "his dad forced him to after being sold to Steve's dad so that Steve could fuck him" Wandas eyes blew open in shock 

"Where did you hear that?" Wanda questions placing her hand over her mouth which was hanging open 

"Bucky said it" Nat replies, Wanda mumbles a little holy shit before they quickly change the subject

It was first period and Bucky and Loki had english

During class Wanda kept sending Bucky glances of sympathy, the act greatly confused Bucky 

Eventually the teacher, miss Hanly, noticed and scoffed when Wanda did it again "mr Barnes and ms Maximoff whatever little relationship you've got going on does not need to happen in the classroom" the entirety of the class erupted into laughter except for Loki, Bucky, Wanda and Pietro 

"Nah miss, Barnes is a fag you don't gotta worry about them" a boy says standing up and throwing his book at Bucky's head which he doesn't manage to dodge in time due to not paying attention to the boy

"Daniel get out of my classroom"

"What?" Daniel asks as if he didn't just do anything 

"Go wait outside I'll talk to you in a couple minutes" 

as Daniel is walking out of the room, tony walks in with a note, miss Hanly doesn't notice the boy while she's asking Bucky if he's alright

"Oh hello Tony" she greets taking the note 

While she reads the note Tony is looking at Bucky

"James to the principals office" she states 

The class is filled with hushed 'oohs' and a couple 'of course its Barnes' 

Miss Hanly shushes the class before thanking Tony and sitting back at her desk

Bucky looks to Loki while he puts his book back in his bag

On Bucky's way to the door miss Hanly hands Bucky the note 

Bucky glances back to Loki before leaving with tony 

A few moments after Bucky and tony left Loki puts his hand up to ask a question "yes Loki?" Miss Hanly asks 

"May I go to the bathroom?" He questions, miss Hanly groans but nods her permission and Loki gets up to leave

Once Loki was out of view from the classroom windows Loki ran after Bucky

When Loki reaches Bucky he grab grabs his metal hand and they run away from tony who just stands there for a moment, very puzzled 

Tony continues his way to the principals office 

"Tony? Where is Barnes?" He questions as the boy walks into the office

"Ok so, I had him out of class, we were walking here when Loki runs up behind us, grabs his hand and they run off somewhere" tony explains, the principal and the two men sat in there with him looks confusedly at each other

"Ok thank you stark, go back to class" he orders shooing the boy out of his office 

"Alex he knows it was you, he's avoiding you, he did run away after all" 

"Yes thank you Ethan I am fully aware of that" Pierce spits 

"I can send some teachers who aren't on class to look for him, it's probably the best I can do" Ethan offers

"Yes but they won't be able forcibly bring him back here, that's the only way he'll come back up here, you'll have to go look for him" Pierce replies 

Ethan sighs picking up the phone on his desk and dialling a number "yea hey ian, you're off class right now aren't you?"

Ethan waited for a response 

"Ok good, I need you to get miles and go look for Barnes, I'll help but I need you to call me when you find him, I'll call and let you know if I find him" he says into the phone "ok thank you" with that Ethan hung up

"You wait here I'll go look for him" he instructs and leaves 

After running the boys sit down behind the indoor basketball court "what does the note say?" Loki questions. Bucky looks down and reads it himself before giving it to Loki to read 'James Barnes to Mr Droodens office immediately, urgent matters' Loki sighs "they're going to be coming and looking for us" Loki states quietly 

Bucky tapped Loki's shoulder to make him look at him 'I'm scared' Bucky mouthed grabbing Loki's hand

"We should get Thor and Steve" Loki says 

Bucky pulls a book out of his bag 'it's easier to hide two people' Loki nodded

"That's true, we'll just meet up with them at recess" 

A moment later both boys heard a crunch in the leaves under a big tree fairly close to them then a phone rang from the same place "hello?" The person answered 

"It's mr carnon" Loki stated quietly as Bucky slowly zips up his bag and putting it back on 

"No I haven't found them yet" He says to the person on the phone, slow footsteps come closer

They slowly sneak towards the other side of the building kinda crouched until they hear "hey!" They grab each other's hand and runs away again, they can hear the footsteps behind them so they ran faster 

They eventually reach the bathroom, Loki pulls Bucky into a stall, Bucky crouch's on the toilet seat and Loki sits on the toilet after locking the door. A minute passed when they heard footsteps walk towards their stall door "who's in there?" Mr Carnon orders

"I'm taking a shit can you go away?" Loki questions

"Loki is James in this stall?" He asks 

"No, we were running and then we split up and I came here to shit" Loki answers pushing on Bucky's legs so he didn't slip off the toilet seat 

"Where'd he go then?" Loki groans 

"Like I know I was to busy making my way here so I could shit" Loki replies 

"Head back to class when your done" he says and leaves

When the footsteps faded out both boys sighed but didn't move just in case

"Mr drooden" mr carnon says into the phone 

"Yes?" Ethans voice questions 

"I found Loki in a bathroom stall and I believe James is locked in there with him" he informs

"I'll be right there" Ethan hangs up

From the stall Bucky and Loki could hear muffled talking which somewhat resembled mr carnon's voice so they stayed still and quiet 

"Alex" Ethan says after the man picks up

"What?" Alexander demands

"We think he locked himself in a bathroom stall with his friend Loki" there was mumbling and then movement on the other end of the phone, Pierce hangs up "shit" Ethan mumbles to himself, heading to the bathroom

While they are trying to be extra quite Bucky and Loki hear footsteps walk into the bathroom, they think it's mr carnon until they recognise Pietro's whistling, they sigh and Loki whispers something to Bucky, outside the stall the whistling stops and there's a quick zip of air rushing

"Loki" Pietro whispers outside the door 

"Pietro" Loki replies quietly 

"Look, I know you and Barnes are hiding in there I just want you to know mr carnon was on a phone call with mr drooden" he informs

"Pietro you may be our only way out of this" Loki states 

"What are you even doing?" He asked 

"Пьетро, я не могу вернуться к Пирсу" (Pietro, I cannot go back to Pierce) Bucky mumbles, 

Pietro sighs "Bucky what did you do?" He asks, voice full of concern

"Я убежал, а теперь он пытается вернуть меня" (I ran away and now he's trying to get me back) Bucky informs, 

"I'll help, but how?" Pietro says

"There's gonna be some teachers down here, we need you to run in and take Bucky somewhere, anywhere with no teachers, please help me keep Bucky safe" Loki replies

"Ok, I think they're coming, I'm gonna go piss, looks less suspicious" he states

Shortly after the three hear 4 pairs of footsteps enter the bathroom and stand in front of the stall "Pietro hurry up and leave" mr carnon instructs Pietro replies with an ok and leaves a couple moments later after quickly washing his hands 

"You sure he's in there?" Ethan asks 

"I think so" 

"Loki is Bucky in there with you?" Mr drooden asks 

"Just still taking a shit" Loki replies 

There is a moment of soft mumbling outside the stall and then footsteps leaving, when they fully disappear someone steps closer to the door "Bucky sweetheart" Bucky sucks in a breath which is halfway between a gasp and a desperate inhalation of air "yep he's in there" Pierce says to Ethan

"you sure?" Ethan asks 

"Yes I know my own boy Ethan, I know what every single one of his sounds mean" Alexander informs

"Loki open this door" Ethan orders 

"Just let me pull up my pants real quick" Loki replies, he shuffles his jeans and belt around for a moment before standing

Pietro runs into the bathroom after hearing the conversation and runs on the walls into the stall and grabbing Bucky and running back out again

Loki flushes the toilet, ignoring the sudden disappearance of his friend and unlocks the door "Alex you said he was in there" Ethan mumbles 

"No I swear he was, that sound he makes that all the time" Pierce replies 

"No I just gasped because I didn't know you were there and I kinda met you once and it kinda scared me because I know what you do to Bucky so I had no idea what you were gonna do to me" Loki replies

Pierce and Rumlow leave quickly and only then Loki notices Rumlows gun

Loki washes his hands and turns to mr drooden "why do you help them?" He asked drying his hands with the rough paper 

"They've threatened to kill Bucky if I don't listen to them, I like the kid, he reminds me a little of my son so I don't want that to happen, how did he get out though because I know he was in there" he replies 

"A little help" he informed and left

"Thor" Steve said quietly to his friend, Thor hummed in response

"Bucky's dad is here" he informs softly 

"Shit really?" Thor asks turning to Steve 

"I saw him walk past, I think he's looking for Bucky"

"Wouldn't he be in class?" Thor inquires 

"Not anymore" Steve replies looking out the window to see Pietro and Bucky talking "miss can I go to the toilet?" He asks 

"Sure Steve" she replies

Steve walks over to Pietro and Bucky who are hid behind a really large tree "what are you guys doing?" He asks quietly causing both boys to jump slightly, Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck

"We're hiding what does it look like?" Pietro replies 

"Behind a tree?" Steve questions 

"We don't know where else to go" 

"I saw your dad is he looking for you?" Steve pulls away from the hug slightly to look at Bucky's face

Bucky nods "ok, Pietro you helping now?" Steve looked over his shoulder just to be sure 

"Yea I found Bucky and Loki hiding in a bathroom stall" Steve nodded 

"We don't have long left of this class" Steve says shoving his phone back into his pocket " me and Pietro should head back to class, wait here for Pietro and Loki to come get you ok?" Steve says to Bucky, the boy nods and Steve and Pietro leave

Skip to lunch

Loki pulled out his phone as he, Pietro and Bucky walk to the top of E block to have lunch in the podcast room

On they're way Loki messages Thor telling him to bring Steve and meet them there

When Thor and Steve arrived Loki let them in, they came in and sat down 

"Ok so I just wanted to say that I saw that rumlow had a gun" Loki informed 

"это нормально" Bucky said

"Yea it is normal" Pietro agreed 

"Wait why do you know Russian?" Steve asks curiously 

Pietro and Bucky exchange a glance before looking back at Steve "when I was, 5 I think, was it five?" He asks Bucky 

"это было восемь" Bucky replies 

"Right I was 8 when I went to the park one day, I was playing alone and then Bucky came over and started playing as well" Pietro clears his throat "we played for hours, until it started to get dark. That's when Pierce and rumlow arrived in their army truck and walked over to Bucky and Brock grabbed his arm" Pietro breaths deeply "they saw me, said something to each other in Russian, Brock also grabbed my arm, Bucky was saying things to them both, but he dragged us both to the truck and they locked us in a cage in the back part of it" 

Pietro clears his throat again, Bucky places his hand on Pietro's shoulder 

"At this time Bucky could speak English a little better than he can now so we talked on the way to somewhere, he told me that they planned to sell me to people how they sell Bucky, when we got to the house we were both dragged inside and, uhm" Pietro sucks in a breath

"I was locked in Bucky's room while something happened outside of the room, they taught me Russian and said if I was going to speak, speak in Russian, the next day I was told that a missing a person report was filed in for me and that everyone was looking for me even the cops, 2 weeks later I'm told I was presumed dead. I was kept there for 5 years" Pietro informs, 

Bucky leans his head on Pietro shoulder comfortingly 

"That was never on the news" Steve mumbles 

"Pierce is rich he pays off the government when stuff like this happens" Pietro says

When Wanda reached the cafeteria she walked over to Nat and Clint "where's Pietro?" She asked siting next to Natasha 

"I don't know" Nat replies 

Wanda sighed, after a few moments of semi-uncomfortable silence Wanda noticed just how many people were saying and spreading rumours about Bucky "people are talking about Barnes" she informed Nat and Clint quietly 

"Do you know why?" Clint asked

"He was called to the principles office and then Loki came along and they ran off somewhere, no one can find them" they sighed 

Wanda pulled out her phone and messaged Pietro

Wanda- Pietro where are you???

Pietro- w/ Steve, Loki, Thor and Bucky

Wanda- every1 is looking for Bucky, and kind of Loki but mainly Bucky

Wanda- where r u?

Pietro- still in the school don't worry about that

Wanda- i dont care about that but where are you????

Pietro- I have to go

Wanda shoves her phone in her pocket "you ok?" Clint asks 

"Pietro is with Bucky and Loki and he won't tell me where he is" she complains 

"I'm sure he has a reason not to tell you, he'll be fine Wanda, I promise" Nat put her arm around Wanda's waist and moved closer, laying her head on Wanda's shoulder

The end of lunch bell soon rang and all the students started leaving

When the bell went the boys -except Bucky- pulled out their phones to see what class they had next, Loki looked up to Bucky, Bucky gave him a questioning look "we have LAUNCH," Bucky groans, they all stand up, and put their bags back on

Pietro gently placed his hands on Bucky's shoulders "it's gonna be ok, you can do this, stay safe, you got this,I will see you on the bus this afternoon, теперь обними меня" Bucky smiles softly and tightly hugs Pietro who hugs back

They release the hug and Pietro leaves, Steve picks Bucky up protectively, Bucky places his head on Steve's shoulder "I love you Bucky" he mumbles into his ear, Bucky sighs happily, Bucky moves his head and kisses Steve.

The four leave the room.

As Bucky and Loki walk cautiously towards the LAUNCH room the see rumlow stand in the doorway and look down the hallway -the opposite way to where they are- Loki and Bucky grab each other's hands and run off

Rumlow hears the noise of them running and turns towards it, seeing them run off he chases them.

When they reach the school office they stop to catch their breath, rumlow walks up behind them and grabs Bucky's hair "did you really think you could get away from us?" He spits, yanking Bucky's hair 

"I'm gonna have to call Alexander now," he pulls out his phone and calls Pierce.

Loki sits down and pulls out his phone

Loki- Thor they have Bucky, you, Steve and Pietro need to make sure they don't leave

Thor didn't reply but he saw the message

"They have Bucky, we need to get Pietro and we need to stop them from leaving" Thor tells Steve who nods

He gets up and walks over to Clint, thankful they were having free time "Clint, do you have Pietro's number?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need you to text him and tell him to go to the front gate, tell him I said too"

"Uh ok" Clint agrees, messaging Pietro 

"He's on his way" Clint informed, Steve nods, he and Thor leave without the teacher noticing and they make their way towards the front gate where they find Pietro waiting 

"What's going on?" He asks

"They have Bucky" just as Steve says that Rumlow and Pierce walk out of the office with Bucky, they stop when they see the three teens

"Move" Rumlow orders

"No" Steve replies, Brock pulls his gun on them

"C'mon Brock, you wouldn't shoot some kids" Pietro says stepping forward 

"Да он бы" Bucky states 

"Yea he would" Pietro agrees

Brock half throws Bucky at Pierce, he shoots Steve, Thor and Loki in the leg, he quickly holsters his gun and grabs Pietro, Pierce and Brock drag the boys out of the gate and put them in the army truck.

Brock gets in the drivers seat and speeds off.


	16. Rescue group

"I think Pietro and Bucky were just kidnapped" Loki states pressing onto the bullet wound, a couple of teachers run out

"What happened?!" One asks 

"We were shot and Pietro and Bucky were just kidnapped" Steve informs

"Kidnapped?" 

"Yes" 

"By who?" 

"Bucky's technically father" Steve replies 

"I don't think we can help them"

Steve gasps "I'm calling the cops" he pulls out his phone 

"Hi yea I need some cops" he said into the phone 

"Me and two of my friends were just shot in the leg and two more of my friends were kidnapped and the teachers from my school aren't doing anything" 

"Minune high school" 

Steve shoves his phone back into his pocket, the police and an ambulance arrive shortly after they checked over the boy's injuries and advised a trip to the hospital but they refused so the ambulance left, the cops talked to each boy individually

"So who shot you?" A cop asked Steve 

"I don't know his name"

"Who kidnapped the boys?" 

"The man that shot us and Alexander Pierce" Steve informs 

"Pierce?" 

"Yep"

"I'm gonna talk to one of them now," the cop walks off

"Do you know the name of the man who shot you?" 

"I do not" Thor replied

"Can you confirm the name of the other man?"

"Alexander Pierce" the cop walked to Loki 

"Do you know the name of the man that shot you?"

"Yes, Brock Rumlow" Loki informs 

The cop groans "and the other man?"

"Alexander Pierce" 

The cop walks away back to his car just to return 10 minutes later "so, we can't actually do anything to Pierce, I'm sorry," the cop speaks with the teachers 

The boys are dragged into the house and thrown into the dark room, Bucky immediately starts sobbing, Pietro crawled toward Bucky and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Bucky" Pietro tried to sooth, Bucky shook his head against Pietro's shoulder, Pietro sighed. 

Bucky half sat himself in Pietro's lap and hugged him close.

They didn't know how long they'd been in there but they eventually laid down and fell asleep. 

Thor, Steve and Loki eventually got the bleeding to stop, they stood up and limped back to Thor and Steve's class.

When they arrived Steve went it and got Clint and Natasha to follow him out, after that they went and got Wanda, they all sat down in the library to talk.

"What's going on?" Wanda asks 

"Well, um" Steve trails off

"Bucky and Pietro were kidnapped" Loki states, shock covers their faces

"Sorry what?!" Wanda demanded

"Bucky and Pietro were kidnapped, the school and police aren't doing anything about it" Steve repeats

"Why didn't you do anything?!" 

"We were shot" Loki states

"We need to get them back" she states

"Good, but we need more people"

When the boys woke up they were still in the dark room. 

Some time passed when Pierce and Brock walked in, both boys had to blink to adjust to the light

“Hello boys” Pierce greets “you’ve been in those clothes since yesterday so you’re getting dressed” he states 

The boys stumble to their feet, they held onto each others hand tightly

They follow Pierce at his instruction and are lead to Bucky’s room, they stand in the doorway as Pierce rummages through Bucky’s cupboard, he eventually pulls out two outfit, the boys reluctantly walk further into the room “James come here” he instructs, Bucky does so hesitantly 

Pierce holds the outfits up to Bucky’s body one by one before choosing the one that he had to wear to school. He puts down both outfits and turns to Bucky.

He takes off Bucky’s jacket then pulled down his pants, he quickly took off his shoes before removing his pants fully, Pierce took his t-shirt off and then grabbed bucky's hips, moving them in circles as he stared at the boys ass, he then takes off the boys underwear, he turns to the drawers and pulled out a pair of panties. Alexander pulls them up Bucky’s legs to sit just under his ass. He rummages through the draw and pulls out a large butt-plug, he rubs the tip against Bucky’s hole, he smiles at Bucky and roughly shoves the object into the boys hole. Pierce pulled up the panties and put the outfit on him. Pierce dresses pietro before leading the boys back to the dark room

When they arrive Pierce shoves Bucky, intentionally making him fall on his ass, Bucky yelps in pain, Brock shoves Pietro to the floor in front of Bucky. Before they close the door Bucky and Pietro grab onto each other.

“You ok buck?” Pietro asks

“это действительно больно” (it really hurts) Bucky whines, Pietro gently lays down with Bucky in his arms, Bucky winces at the pain

“Sorry” Pietro mumbles 

“все нормально,” (its ok) Bucky sighs “ извини, тебя снова похитили” (sorry you were kidnapped again)

“It wasn’t your fault”, both boys fell asleep soon after

When the bell rang Steve, Thor, Loki, Wanda, Natasha and Clint met in the library “so?” Wanda asked

“They all agreed to help, we have to do the plan on the weekend, we’ll have more time” they all agreed to that so they went outside to eat their lunch. 

When Pietro woke up he was in Bucky’s room but Bucky wasn’t there, Pietro could hear screaming coming from down the hall.

He sprang from the bed and ran to the door, he tries to open it but its locked.

Bucky was woken by the door to the dark room opening, Pierce walked in and pulled Bucky away from Pietro. He was taken to a room where there was a group of men standing around, Bucky struggles against Pierce’s grip but he can’t escape. 

“Greg come here” Alexander instructs, the old man walks forward, Pierce hands Bucky to the old man before leaving, Greg grinds his dick against Bucky’s ass, Bucky whimpers as he feels Greg’s dick start to slowly harden against his ass.

Another man takes Bucky from Greg, he quickly removes the boy’s panties and rips out the buttplug which is followed by a small flow of blood, the man picks Bucky up, his hand on the backs of his knees, Bucky’s ass hanging near his crotch, Bucky squirms in an attempt to escape. Greg walks over and caress’ Bucky’s inner thighs, Greg removes his pants and boxers, Bucky shakes his head as Greg gets closer. Greg guides his cock to be resting on Bucky’s slightly gaping hole “aren’t you a good boy?” Greg coos before slamming into Bucky, Bucky whimpers and tries to wriggle away from both men.

Bucky could feel the inside of his ass start to bleed more, thinking Greg would get out of him Bucky sighed but Greg just fucked into him harder, Bucky sobbed.

“Don’t think this is going to end any time soon” the man holding Bucky up states

A couple moments pass and Greg fucks into the crying boy, harder and faster “do you want my cum in your ass? Mix it up with your blood?” He asks 

Bucky shakes his head violently “n-n-no!” He sobs 

“Yes you do” Greg corrected “and I’d never deny such a nice ass like yours of my cum” a few thrusts later and Greg stills, hips stuttering as his cum spills into Bucky’s ass, Greg pulls out and pink tinted cum spills onto the floor and it would have all spilled out if it weren’t for another dick being shoved into him, Bucky screamed, and continued to scream until his voice ran away so all he could do was choke out sobs and whines 

“Pietro you’re awake” Pierce states walking into Bucky’s room

“What are you doing to Bucky?” Pietro demanded 

“He’s just having fun with some clients”

“It doesn’t sound like he’s having fun” Pietro states 

“I’m his father and you’re just his brother, I know him more than you,” when Bucky’s screams stopped, concern covered Pietro’s face “do you want to see how much fun he’s having?” Pierce grabs Pietro’s hand and pulls him down the hall

When they walked into the door Pietro was stood where Bucky could see him, the men stopped when they walked in “don’t mind us carry boys, carry on” and so they did, Bucky looked towards Pierce and when he saw Pietro he tried reaching out to him but Pierce stood in the way 

“Are you having fun baby boy?” He asked, slapping Bucky’s ass with as much force as he could muster 

When Pierce stood out of the way Bucky reaches for Pietro again “oh do you wanna play with your brother as well?” Pierce shoved Pietro towards Bucky, when Pietro stood properly after almost falling over Pierce pulled down his panties and forced Bucky’s hand around the silver haired boys cock, he moved Bucky’s hand back and forth on the Pietro’s dick before letting Bucky do it himself.

Bucky sobs harder as another load of cum is forced into his still bleeding hole, Bucky tries the best he can to keep his eyes on Pietro who is looking very concerned for his brother “c’mon Pietro get nice and hard for your brother, he really wants your cum” Pierce whispers into Pietro’s ear, 

Pietro leaned closer to Bucky “is it ok if I... y’know?” He asked quietly, Bucky nodded and moved his hand faster, Pietro rested his hand on Bucky’s knee as he moaned, dick hardening under Bucky's touch, Bucky whimpers as more cum is spilled into his ass, Pietro tightened his grip on Bucky’s knee.

By the time another man finished in Bucky Pietro was almost close to cumming. Pierce walks in between Bucky’s legs and shoves the large butt-plug into Bucky’s ass. The man holding him continues to hold onto him, Bucky strokes Pietro’s dick faster “gonna cum” Pietro moans.

With the help of Greg, Pierce shoves Pietro’s dick deep into Bucky’s throat, he cums immediately after, the liquid seeping down Bucky’s throat, Pierce and Greg push both boys together, shoving Pietro’s dick deeper, causing Bucky to choke. 

Brock walks in moments later, the man holding Bucky drops him to the floor, all the men leave, Brock and Pierce drag the boys back to Bucky’s room

The boys curl up together on the bed, naked from the waist down “sorry buck” 

“все нормально” (it’s ok) Bucky snuggled closer, tears still flowing out of his eyes, Bucky faints in Pietro’s arms.


End file.
